


And I will try to fix you.

by Heyashes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyashes/pseuds/Heyashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis suffers of paranoid and disorganized schizophrenia. Harry takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I will try to fix you.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I've been working on this for a while now, and I kinda feel like it's time to introduce it to the world. I tried my best to give a correct description of schizophrenia and all its symptoms, but I'm not sure if I succeeded completely. As far as I know, i (unfortunately) don't own Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, or the other guys in One Direction and all the people related to them.

It wasn't easy to take care of Louis.  
It wasn't easy to take care of Louis because he was diagnosed with Paranoid and Disorganized Schizophrenia when he was seventeen.  
He knew he had a disease, of course he did. He just couldn't do anything about it: the symptoms just got worse and worse by the time he grew up and now, at the age of twenty three, he found it hard even to do the simplest things.  
Some days he would feel calm and relaxed, and life would feel like the easiest thing in the world. Some days he would feel so terrified and shocked that he couldn't even be able to move. Other times he would just feel totally uncooperative and would rather die than do whatever he was asked to. Other times he would just want to love and be loved in return.  
But even in the good days Harry -Louis' boyfriend since three years- would find him sitting in the living room talking alone because he didn't matter how good or how bad he felt, his allucinations were always there to distress him.  
Sometimes they'd be nice allucinations, like pretty baby girls dressed in pink and with blonde hair who would tell Louis about the pretty kitten they had played with that afternoon.  
Sometimes they'd be bad, and they were the ones that both Louis and Harry -obviously- hated the most: Louis would just shake and cry and ramble about things Harry just couldn't understand and it would be so hard to calm him down enough to save him from an heart attack.  
There would be days when Louis would be perfectly normal, but they were so rare that he had almost forgot how it felt to be sane.

If there was something Louis was grateful for, it was that thankfully his schizophrenia made him see, hear and smell things that didn't exist but it didn't make him forget about what was real. Because even though he wasn't even sure to be able to explain how he felt about Harry anymore, losing him was something that scared him even more than the thousands of corpses he felt fall on top of him every night while he was laying next to his boyfriend who slept peacefully and soundly.  
Harry and him moved in together after a year of knowing each other: it was rather early for something like that, and they were very young, too: Louis was twenty one and Harry was just nineteen, but the curly haired boy managed to convince Jay that having someone else taking care of Louis would be good, seeming that she already had to cope with Louis' sisters, all of them in that age where everything's such a big drama (Louis liked to say, in his few moments of total lucidity, that he tended to be like his sisters most of the time and Harry would just smile at that, even though it broke him inside).  
Harry could remember the day they convinced Louis' mother to let them move together: the smaller boy freaked out in a way that still gave Harry the creeps, because no matter how bad he wanted to live with his boyfriend he still somehow felt abandoned and outraged, because he was her son with a mental disease and he needed her probably more than anyone in the world.  
If you asked him if he remembered pissed he was, he would just shrug and tell you that he was "just a bit nervous".

Harry would just smile and nod at that, running his long fingers through the smaller boy's feather hair.


End file.
